Secrets
by Jaxalie
Summary: Bookverse. Drabble/Oneshot. Glinda and Elphaba have a rare night in and share some very funny and serious secrets, hopes and memories. Inspired by a conversation i had with my friend :P


**YUP yet another random oneshot by me, this time in Glinda POV. which i have never done before! so tell me if it's okay :P this was inspired by a conversation i was having with my best friend about things we find hard to tell even each other, and yeah... it's BOOKVERSE and rather more of a drabble than anything else. **

**R&R would be niiiiceee, thanking you kindly.**

**Gelphie (friendship) with mentions of pre-Fiyeraba and some Flinda. (:P)**

**

* * *

**

Secrets

Glinda had never imagined they'd grow this close, two complete opposites in every possible way, one beautiful, popular to some extent, and quite well liked, The other, hated by most, thorny, awkward and undeniably stubborn. Two opposites. No one could have prepared her for what she now felt, sat next to the one person she trusted with her life, Glinda would have laughed at herself for her sudden change of heart to the way she saw the future Governor of Munchkinland, had she not realized truly now how she would be changed for the better by this one green girl.

Now the two sat on their beds in their shared dorm, between them a world of history being discovered as they spoke of their dreams, their hopes and their memories, everything that could be considered too personal to tell anyone other than a best friend. Funny how only months before Glinda, then Galinda, would have scoffed at the thought of befriending the resident walking artichoke, but times and lives had changed and now she considered Elphaba Thropp more important to her than any other person in all of Oz, Elphaba was her connection to salvation, to the destiny she knew she deserved to have. Her once shallow existence now held meaning as she found the one thing she knew she was missing. A best friend with substance, and no one held more substance than Elphaba.

The two had become somewhat inseparable in the past few days, neither wanting to be alone in their cause, yet knowing full well that even if they had anyone else with them they would have been lonely.

As a rare occurrence, the charmed circle of misfits that they usually met with had decided to have a night in rather than risk all matters of weather and ghastly chills as they may have done many nights before. Happy for this, Glinda wiggled her legs back and forth over her bed staring at her roomie as she spoke of one of her many tales of childhood, this was a treat and a rare occasion for Elphaba to speak so freely of herself but Glinda had began to gain the suspicion that Elphaba had just been waiting for someone to speak to with this sorts of things. Every girl longed for a best friend.

"… and then I Nanny had to rush into the mud, it flowing straight up to her hips just to save the wretched fool. Shell has never much liked to be dirty since. Of course being that I hardly know him as a brother, I wouldn't know if my tales were accurate anymore…"

Elphaba's hands moved animatedly as she spoke. even cracking a small smile at the memory she spoke of, another thing that only Glinda held the luxury to see of the strange emerald girl. Giggling good-heartedly, Glinda clapped her hands together in a giddy way.

"I'll bet Nanny just adored having to dirty her dress so." Her comment gaining a rapturous round of laughter, laughter scarcely heard and much appreciated when it chose to make its appearances.

"She wouldn't leave her rooms for a week, claiming that she was too scarred to even think of seeing Shell again"quickly allowing her laughter to die, Elphaba's gaze suddenly became intense again, as clearly she were milling over what had just happened, a fault that she seemed to carry with such determination, always thinking of things that were pointless and silly to worry about and worrying for them tenfold. The confidence in herself to even trust anyone with the sounds of her laughter were a big deal to her, and had Glinda not known that it were a sign of her insecurities she may have found it infuriatingly annoying that she could so quickly doubt herself and the people around her, as though disappointment and humiliation were around her covering her like a blanket just waiting to smother her whole. Yet being that Glinda believed she knew Miss Elphaba well and that she was herself exceedingly brainy, she knew not to draw direct attention to her friend's insecurities.

"Well, I don't know about quick mud and family members being stuck in it, but I do have some experience in the factors of complete humiliation myself, believe it or not, but I have myself, been made a fool of on a few occasions…"

"Such As?" Elphaba raised her delicate eyebrow, making a thin line of black on her green forehead, the sarcasm and amusement lacing her already low and unusual voice and giving it an edge that screamed everything about her personality. Suddenly feeling silly for admitting to something that could potentially ruin her, Glinda coughed lightly trying to think of a way out of it, but finding none, she was forced to continue on with her tale of embarrassment.

"Um… ah... Well when I was a small child Mumsy began to grow bigger and rounder on the belly; I thought it was a result of her and Popsicle continuously fighting and then wrestling it out in their rooms late at night. As a child of society, I found it vulgar that they should act out on this anger in such away that caused Mumsy to gain an obscene amount of weight and become increasingly moodified towards anyone else she spoke to. So one evening I sucked up my courage to go in there and tell them that I thought as such, and that they should get themselves other sources of anger management than taking it out on each other and my mothers health…" suddenly growing faint Glinda suppressed the urge to retch at the memory that now hit her. a glance at Elphaba told her that the girl found it quite amusing " I of course now wish I hadn't gone in there, because after a rather disturbing visual, the next morning I had to endure the awfully horrendable conversation of where my brothers and sisters had come from… Elphie it was absolutely horrific" by this point the other girl was in hysterics at Glinda's confession and hardly heard anything that the blonde said beyond the mention of her parents explaining their sex life to a pintsized Glinda. "Elphie, it's not funny! It's humilifying!"

The sight of the green girl almost in tears and rolling around on her bed could have proved a strange sight indeed to anyone who knew her as the tough girl they saw each day in lessons and out. To Glinda it only made her realisations at how uncalled for her confession was more evident, for Elphaba's sense of humour could only be tapped by the most dark and nightmarish of experiences and happenings.

"I'm sorry Glinda, but… "Elphaba tried to control her laughter once more with little success "how could you not know?!"

"I was seven! "She snapped folding her arms." now you tell me something embarrassing to even it out! Something you've never thought of telling anyone else before, before I lose my temper and shove you off of that bed and yell to the others how you managed to humiliate yourself by falling off the bed with no apparent reason!"

Elphaba's laughter dulled into a small giggle as she sat up, regaining her composure and seeing Glinda's emotions on the matter, the guilt covered her sharp features. "I'm sorry Glinda…"

"No! not good enough Miss Elphaba, I am upset and only one thing will make me happy again, and that is you, evening out the scale of humiliation in this room until we are even" she stuck her small tipped nose into the air for effect and waited till the green girl gave in. knowing full well it may have taken time, Glinda was quite surprised to see the other girl blush and look down, plucking up the courage to tell her secret. Trying to look uninterested, Glinda gave in quickly and sat forward, waiting eagerly in anticipation of another secret to be unravelled about her mysterious friend.

"You swear on your life to never tell another soul what you are about to hear?" she asked, eyeing Glinda intently.

"Cross my heart" Glinda made the childish move, feeling silly but not wanting to offend.

Elphaba instantly looked down and away finding the floor exceedingly interesting, before beginning to make her confession.

"Y-You know that new boy, the Vinkan prince?" _ah how can I not?_ Glinda thought, hiding the small blush that threatened to cover her milky white skin. The prince had become a sort of fantasy to Glinda, a tall dark stranger with tantalising markings and a foreign view on Oz… she hated to admit that she quite fancied him, not in the conventional 'he's rather dashingly handsome' way that one would have fancied the vile Avaric, but in a deeper sort of fancy, like she wanted to know more about him as a person... _oh look at that, I've become a person of deeper visions and a rounded view of the real world, liking a boy for his personality instead of his looks(although Fiyero was rather scrummy)_ Glinda leaned even closer to her friend, wanting desperately to know what was so embarrassing about the strange prince.

"Well… I kind of… I think he's… well you see I've never…"

_Sweet Oz_, Glinda almost fainted, _she likes him too!_

"Oh Elphie! You like him don't you?!" the words flew from her mouth before she could stop them and Glinda prayed that Elphaba didn't hear the hint of annoyance in her voice.

From the glow that took her cheeks, Glinda knew she hadn't.

"Shut up." She stiffened trying to turn away.

"OH ELPHIIIIEEEEE!! YOU LIKE A BOY!" it was quite a big deal for her, no matter if Glinda liked him herself. "It's not a crime"

Elphaba instantly lost her light mood and turned away from Glinda, Gathering up her book to read and end the conversation. "Elphie, don't be that way! We're friends and you can tell me this stuff. Just as long as you promise to keep my secret safe, I'll keep yours safe" Very safe, cant have others knowing that Elphaba liked the boy that Glinda liked who was unavailable due to the marriage he was currently committed into by arrangement of family.

Elphaba rolled back to look at Glinda.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart"

"Stop saying that! It's ridiculous."

"Never"

Yes, Friends. Friends who were unlikely and very much in a triangle of love that was impossible for any of them to win, so instead of milling over the conversation Glinda began another, after all, she would not be shunned in anyway by her best friend for stupid reasons.


End file.
